


Ready Made Family

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Secrets, Kid Fic, Season/Series 08, Season/Series 09, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The consequence of Kim and Skinner's past throws a wrench between them. Will another surprise bring them back together or will they drift further and further apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready Made Family

**Author's Note:**

> The Challenge:
> 
> 1.) accident  
>  2.) secret now known  
>  3.) pictures  
>  4.) jewelry engraved  
>  5\. back/neck rub  
>  6.) sick  
>  7.) Kim's in Walter's office and when Scully shows up Kim's not there  
>  ...Why is she in Walter's office  
>  8.) Kim's really sick and is in Walter's office or home and he needs  
>  to call for help but calls Scully....what's going on?  
>  9.) maybe a pre-xfiles story with Skinner and Kim and they were  
>  together one night and she got pregnant, gave the baby to her sister  
>  or something or not..could still have and then a few years later  
>  starts working with him

Kim had awoken earlier that morning to the sound of a phone. Fearing  
that she might be late to work, she groggily hurried across the bed to  
see that the numbers on the clock still only read five AM. Annoyed at  
the telephone intruder, she picked up the phone and answered.  
"Kimberley?"

"Yes, mom?"

"I'm sorry to wake you."

Kim frowned at the quiver in her mother's voice. She felt her chest  
tighten as her mother responded. "I have some horrible news," her  
voice broke. "Abby and Jeff got into a car accident last night."

Kim gasped as she allowed the tears to well in her eyes. "Oh god," she  
whispered. Her sister had never lived close and they had practically  
been raised apart since their parents split up when she was a toddler.  
Despite a ten year age difference, Abigail was the only other closest  
relative besides her mom, whom she trusted enough to relinquish her  
son. Her heart began to break.

A moment later, she heard her mom draw in a breath to calm herself.

"Kimberley, I want you to know that Watson is okay. He was with a  
sitter at the time of the accident."

 

Watson was the little boy she gave up at the time of birth. It had  
been several years since she'd seen him or her sister.

Obviously sensing her distress, her mother continued. "I know things  
were complicated when you had him, but you should look at this as  
another chance to reconnect and make up for those lost years."

Kim had only begun to process this information. "Mom, I uh, I'm not  
sure I can do this. I mean, he's five years old now," she sighed.

"I know, honey, but maybe this could be a second chance for you and  
for Walter, unless, that is you didn't ever plan on having children."

"Of course I want kids, Mom, it was just timing and circumstances. I  
was worried about losing my job and being a single mother."

"Talk to him, Kim. If he loves you, which I'm sure he does, he'll come  
around. We're going to gather Watson's things and go through Abby and  
Jeff's things. Let's get together in a few days, that way you can have  
some time to think things over. I hope you decide to make the right  
decision Kim, if not for your sake, for Watson."

Once Kim hung up with her mother, she sighed, not wanting to leave the  
comfort of her bed and go to work and face Walter Skinner. How could  
she possibly tell him? Would he leave her? Or most importantly, fire  
her? What would the FBI think?

She sighed; she knew she had to do this. It was either this or hand  
Watson over to strangers for adoption which she couldn't even fathom.  
Walter had a right to know before she made such a decision. He had the  
right to know his child.

Kim made her way into work trying to make nothing seem out of the  
ordinary or unusual. She was about five minutes later and hoped to god  
Walter was in a meeting and wouldn't notice. She was never late.

She sighed when she arrived to her empty office and saw the door to  
Skinner's office closed. She could hear voices from inside. Aside from  
the obvious one, she could tell the other belonged to Agent Scully.  
Besides her pregnancy, Kim knew Agent Scully was having a difficult  
time suffering and mourning the loss of Agent Mulder. She could  
relate, she knew how difficult it was to be pregnant and not be able  
to tell the father, except Agent Scully didn't have a choice in the  
matter.

As Kim set her things down, the door to Skinner's office opened  
suddenly, and she stifled a gasp at the sight of Skinner holding Agent  
Scully. If she didn't know any better, it looked like she had been  
crying only moments before. Kim couldn't help but feel a twinge of  
jealousy. When the two finally looked up, Scully quickly turned and  
made her way out of the room.

"Good morning, Kim," Scully said as she hurried passed.

Kim was barely able to get out a "Good morning Agent Scully," before  
she hurried away.

Skinner scratched the back of his head as he was startled to see Kim.  
"Kim, oh, hi," he managed, a little flustered.

"Hi uh, is Agent Scully okay?"

Skinner nodded. "Yeah, she's just having a hard time accepting  
Mulder's death,"

Kim nodded in understanding, still feeling a little jealous.

Skinner could tell something was unusual about Kim. He'd been working  
with her for years so it was something he always noticed instantly.  
"Kim, are you okay?"

Scully forced herself to hold back her tears, but was unsuccessful. It  
was now or never.

"Come in, Kim," he ushered.

"Walter, what was that just now?" she tried to stall herself in effort  
to give herself more time to come up with how she was going to break  
the news.

"Kim, you know Scully is upset about Mulder," he said calmly.

"No, I mean that intimate moment you two just shared," her voice rose.

Skinner was startled by the level of Kim's frankness. In the eight  
years they worked together, he never once saw her get jealous. It  
almost made him smile in a way.

"You and Agent Scully seemed to have gotten rather close over the last  
several months, we've all noticed. Sometimes, I cannot help but  
question the validity of the claims from other Agents that the child  
she's carrying could belong to you."

"What?!" Skinner almost yelled. "That's nonsense! Kim, I never thought  
you'd be sucked in to that sort of drama."

Kim tilted her head. She couldn't think of anything else to say to  
prepare herself for the rest of what she had to say.

"So, there's nothing going on between you two?"

"No!" Came the outraged reply.

Skinner noticed the shocked faces lined up right outside his office  
and quickly shut the door. Skinner sighed.

"Scully is like a sister to me, Kim, you know that. My protectiveness  
over her is taken in the same way she takes it from her mother. You  
know I would never hurt you Kim, I love you and I only want you."

Once the door was closed behind him, Kim allowed herself to sit down.  
He took her hands. "Tell me what's wrong," he insisted.

"I got a phone call this morning, my sister died in a car accident."

"Abigail?"

Kim nodded and Skinner pulled her into a fierce embrace. "Oh god, I'm  
so sorry Kim, you didn't have to come to work today."

Kim shook her head. "No, I had to come."

Skinner looked at her quizzically.

As Kim braced herself, Skinner could tell there was more. "Kim, is  
there something else?" He placed his hand gently on her cheek.

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Walter, do you remember that night,  
nearly six years ago, when you first made love to me after dinner and  
the movies and then a visit to your office?"

Skinner blushed. "Uh, how could I not forget?"

He remembered a knock on the door as they had a quick passionate  
lovemaking session that was rudely interrupted by Scully and Mulder.  
"Kim, there have been many other times since then. Is there something  
you want to tell me?"

"My sister and her husband had adopted a child, his name is Watson.  
They were killed in the accident, but the child was left behind. He's  
five years old," her voice began to break. "Walter, we have a son, we  
created that child together. I gave him up," she burst into tears.

Skinner gaze suddenly went cold, expressionless. He was in shock. "I'm  
so sorry Walter, but I didn't want to lose you, my job or become a  
single mother. My sister was desperately trying to conceive so I  
thought it would be best to take the baby."

"How could you not have told me, Kim?" he finally said, looking away.

"Do you think I would have fired you, or left you to raise the child  
alone? I thought you knew me better than that, Kim."

Kim's lips trembled. "I'm sorry," she whispered. As if on cue, she ran  
through the door and down the hall. No longer caring who saw them.  
Nothing mattered anymore. Walter hated her and she couldn't blame him.  
She kept his child from him for five years. Who was she to pass  
judgment about how he felt about Scully? He deserved better.

Kim left work early that day. They couldn't bear the sight of each  
other anymore. Besides, she was starting to feel nauseous. She had  
just exposed her biggest secret. She decided she was going to take the  
week off, if he decided not to fire her that is. Although, she  
wouldn't blame him at this point.

She called in later that day, grateful that the machine had picked up  
and left a message saying that she'd be out for the rest of that week.  
There was no question that there would be gossip within the FBI  
especially after she ran out of Skinner's office. There was no  
questioning what people would think.

The next day, Kim made another trip to the toilet to heave the very  
little contents of her stomach. She hoped that she wasn't getting the  
flu. Watson was going to be spending a few days with her before they  
made a final decision on his living arrangements.

Kim received no returned or missed calls from Skinner and her sick  
days continued. She couldn't remember getting food poisoning and the  
flu usually only lasts a day or two. Before she decided to cancel her  
plans with her mother, it dawned on her.

She decided to take a pregnancy test. "Why didn't I think of that  
before?" she wondered out loud. It was the only other plausible  
explanation as her period was three weeks late. She went down to the  
grocery store and not only bought one pregnancy test, but three. There  
was no point in going to the doctor's right away, as they would only  
run the same urine test that was just as effective at home.

When she finally arrived back at her apartment, she tore open the  
packaging and ran to the bathroom to take the test. What was only a  
couple minutes, felt like an eternity before she had the results. She  
sank to the floor and cried. The test was positive and so were the  
following two.

As Kim struggled to get her apartment in order, she couldn't help but  
have second thoughts. "How could I be pregnant, we were so careful."

Of course, she knew without a doubt that the child was Skinner's. The  
next thing that was in order was a doctor's appointment to check how  
far along she was and to make sure everything was okay. There was no  
question over whether or not she'd tell Skinner. He had a right to  
know. The troublesome part was that she didn't feel anymore ready for  
this pregnancy than she did six years ago.

Minutes later, the doorbell rang and she hurried to the door to greet  
her mother and Watson.

"Hi, Auntie Kim," the little boy greeted.

Kim was shocked and knelt down to kiss the boy's head. "Hi Watson,  
it's been a long time, hasn't it?" She managed a smile.

Luckily, he found himself distracted with some toys Kim had prepared  
for him on her living room floor. Her mother let herself in. "Are you  
okay, Kim?"

Kim started to nod and then shook her head. "No, I think he hates me  
now and he'll probably fire me." She was careful to keep her voice  
down so Watson wouldn't overhear their conversation.

"Oh Kimberley, you need to give him some time. This is a big cat you  
just let out of the bag." She gave her daughter a hug.

"Maybe not when I let the second cat out of the bag."

Kim's mother pulled back and looked at her funny. "What do you mean,  
honey?"

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"Oh my goodness, that's great, but what are you going to do?"

Kim sighed. "I guess I'll have to tell him."

Her mother nodded. "That's a good idea, but you're right, its best if  
you give him a few days to process today's news. He's probably pretty  
overwhelmed knowing he has a child, let alone a second one on the way.  
Well, whatever you decide to do, I'll support dear. But have you  
decided as to whether or not you'll take Watson? "

Kim nodded. "To be honest, I don't know how to be a mother since this  
is all so sudden. It's going to take some time getting used to, but  
Watson is a good boy I'm sure I won't have to worry too much," she  
smiled as the boy noticed her gaze.

He had found his way to some cookies she had left on the counter. He  
gave her a toothy grin full of cookies and cream. Kim couldn't help  
but smile.

"Don't worry, Kim, you'll grow into it. I'll give you two some time.  
I'll be back later for dinner, call me if you need anything."

Kim nodded as her mom left. She walked over to Watson and knelt next  
to him. "Hey there buddy, I see you got into Auntie's cookies."

Watson giggled. "It's okay Auntie Kim, I know you're my mommy."

Kim gasped; she was speechless and totally unprepared. She thought of  
many ways she'd approach the child with his parentage, but she never  
thought it would come out like this. "How did you know that sweetie?"

 

"Mommy Abby told me that she was my mommy that I lived with, but that  
you are the mommy that carried me inside your tummy. She said that she  
could never have a baby, so that's why I lived with her," he explained  
with a smile.

Kim almost sighed with relief. Well, that saved her from having to do  
any explaining and deal with a traumatized child. "Well, you're very  
smart Watson, that's true. I wanted to help your mommy."

"But you're my mommy now; you'll be my mommy won't you?" Kim nodded,  
knowing another set of questions was coming.

"Who will be my daddy?"

Once Watson settled down for a nap, Kim called Scully over to her  
apartment. "I'm really glad you came," Kim said as she greeted the  
redhead at the door.

Scully smiled. "Of course, Skinner has been worried sick about you,  
you know."

Kim sighed. "He hasn't fired me yet?"

Scully eased her pregnant body down into Kim's couch. "Fired you? Is  
there something I should know about?"

Kim sat down across from Scully and folded her hands together. "Well,  
you see Agent Scully, I divulged a secret to him," Kim went on to  
explain Watson's parentage and about her sister's accident and about  
her pregnancy. "I was afraid of him knowing and not wanting the baby.  
I wanted to also help my sister who couldn't conceive."

Scully nodded, the thought of not being able to conceive brought back  
memories. "Well, it's to be expected that he'd be in a little shock,  
but I think he's okay now, I think he's just waiting for you to talk  
to him again the Assistant Director has always been stubborn like  
that, waiting in a corner playing hard to get," she almost smiled.

Kim smiled. "Thanks Agent Scully."

"Call me Dana," she insisted."

Moments later, they heard a voice and saw Watson stumbling into the  
room. "Who's dat, mommy?"

Scully smiled at the sight of the boy, he really did look like Walter  
Skinner.

"This is my friend, Dana."

"Hi Dana, I'm Watson."

The little boy flopped onto the couch next to them, yawning. "Hi  
sweetie," Scully responded. "Wow Kim, he looks just like Skinner!"

"Who's skin-man?" He looked at them incredulously.

The two busted into laughter. A moment later, Kim was unsure of what  
to say, but before she knew it, his attention was suddenly captured by  
Scully's belly. "You have a baby inside there?!"

Scully's hands instinctively went to her belly. "Yeah, I do," she  
smiled.

"Lemme feel!" He placed his hands on Scully's belly. "It feels like  
there's a basketball inside there!" he squealed

Scully laughed. "It sure does feel that way sweetie."

Kim's heart swelled at the idea of her, Skinner and Watson being a  
family someday. She just didn't want to disappoint herself.

"It moved!" his voice suddenly brought her back to reality. "The baby  
moved!"

Kim could see a withheld look of sadness on Scully's face as she knew  
she must have been thinking about Mulder. "I'm okay, Kim. You should  
really talk to Skinner though, I'd give everything to be able to tell  
Mulder about my baby."

Kim nodded. "Thanks, Dana."

Kim let a few more days pass before she decided to call Skinner over  
to her place. Watson was out with her mother to give them some time  
alone. When the knock finally sounded at the door, she was shaking  
nervously. Slowly, she opened the door.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"Hi," he responded, just as awkwardly.

"Come in," she urged.

She watched as he slowly moved passed her and into the room. "You've  
been cooking?" he said trying to stay off subject.

"Yeah, I made some pasta and salad. I don't know about you, but I'm  
starving. Let's eat."

Skinner and Kim sat down at the table in silence as they ate. Skinner  
was the first to speak. "Kim, I've been thinking about it for awhile  
and I'm not upset with you. I admit it was hard for me to accept at  
first, but I can understand why you did it. We weren't in a stable  
relationship and you were probably worried about losing your job.  
Well, Kim, I'm not here to fire you."

Kim nearly shot out of her seat. "You aren't?! I mean, I really should  
have told you no matter what the circumstances. You had a right to  
know about your child and every right to fire me. My actions were  
inexcusable."

"You're right, they were, but there no reason to dwell on what we  
can't change. Let's focus on the future," he said as he got on one  
knee and held out a black box. "Marry me Kim, let's do this together,  
you don't have to do this alone."

Tears welled in Kim's eyes and she was speechless. "Oh Walter, I-"

"Please, I'm only looking for one answer, that's an order," he  
grinned.

Looking down at the diamond ring, she flew into his arms, "Yes, sir!"

Drowned in the passion of their kiss, Kim remembered something and  
pulled back. "Wait."

"What's wrong, Kim?"

She managed a smile. "Nothing. It's just that...I'm pregnant," she  
blurted out.

Several emotions crossed Skinner's face before her grinned. "Thanks  
for telling me this time," he said before he kissed her again. She  
pulled back. "You're not mad?"

"No, I've been wanting this for a long time, I just wasn't sure if you  
felt the same."

"Oh yes, Walter, I have."

A noise broke their fierce embrace and Kim was startled to see her  
mother and Watson in the doorway. "Mom?"

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, I just let myself in."

They were both frozen, unsure of how long the two had been standing  
there watching them.

Watson finally spoke. "You're gonna be my daddy?" he ran to them.

Walter stood and picked the boy up in his arms. "Yes, son, I'm going  
to be your daddy and in nine months you're going to have a brother or  
sister."

"Yay!"

 

9 Months later

Walter Skinner rushed a very pregnant Mrs. Skinner to the hospital.  
"Didn't I tell you, Walter, the second child usually comes much faster  
than the first," she said breathlessly, holding onto her very pregnant  
belly.

"No, I don't think I was aware of that," he said through panicked  
breaths as he wheeled her into the delivery room. "I wasn't with you  
the first time, remember?"

"Sorry."

When they arrived at the hospital, they quickly took Kim to the  
delivery room. One of the nurses approached him. "You'd better get  
scrubs on if you're going to be here for the birth."

Skinner nodded. "Of course."

Kim moaned in her hospital bed as she was being prepped and ready for  
delivery. "You did this to me," she growled.

"Sorry," he blushed.

Skinner bent over and rubbed her expanded belly. He could still feel  
the movement from the child within and he smiled to himself, glad that  
he was able to be there for this and for her.

Minutes later, the doctor and more nurses surrounded them. "You're  
going to need to push, Mrs. Skinner."

It seemed like an eternity for Kim as she pushed several times. For  
Skinner, he enjoyed every minute of it. The backrubs, the midnight  
cravings, hell, even the moodiness.

"You're almost there, honey," he said. "Push."

With a final push, the baby slid out from Kim and into the doctor's  
hands. Skinner smiled. "Congratulations, you have a baby girl."

 

The parents waited with great anticipation as they got her cleaned up  
and put her into Skinner's arms. He smiled lovingly at the bundle  
before placing her into Kim's outstretched arms.

"She's beautiful," he whispered. "Just like you."

"What are we going to name her," he asked.

"Abigail Rose, after my sister, if that's okay with you," Kim smiled  
wearily.

"That's a beautiful name, I like it."

They couldn't believe the labor was only five short hours from start  
to finish. Kim was right; apparently deliveries after the first were  
much faster. He smiled. He was glad he decided to do this, to accept  
this readymade family he didn't even knew existed. It was one of his  
best accomplishments, he thought with a grin. Although they decided to  
move into his condo, which was bigger than Kim's place, they were  
going to look at houses in a few days when Kim was up to it. He had to  
admit, his place was getting cramped, especially with another child  
they were going to be bringing home. They definitely needed an  
upgrade.

Walter looked from Kim to their newborn. "I can't even begin to tell  
you how happy I am right now, how happy I am to have this."

Kim smiled. "I know; me too."

Skinner turned back to his daughter. "She looks so much like you, but  
has my nose and eyes."

Kim laughed as the baby started to fuss. "And your temper," she joked  
as he passed the baby to her.

"Watson definitely looks like you, though," Kim smiled. "Ever wondered  
about his name?"

Walter shook his head. "Not particularly, why?"

"I named him after you. Watson means "the son of Walter". I decided it  
was a good fit and a better alternative than a Jr."

Walter smiled. "I always knew you had good intentions."

"Of course."

Walter reached into his pocket to pull out another box. "There's  
something else I wanted to give to you," he said as he opened the box  
to reveal and engraved necklace.

"Oh Walter" she whispered as she admired the white gold pendant. "It's  
beautiful."

Inside the pendant was a picture of the two of them and a blank spot  
for one more picture. On the back, was their wedding anniversary date.

"I was thinking you could fill the empty space with another picture,  
now that we have a new addition to the family."

Kim smiled. "That's a great idea. I love it."

Her mother and some family and friends came by to visit a short while  
later, along with Watson, who's adoring hazel eyes stared at his  
sister while his dad held her. Her mom left a little while ago after  
bringing Watson, to give the small family some space.

"Is that my sister?" he asked, reaching out his finger to touch the  
tiny pink hands.

"Yes, her name is Abigail."

"Abby, I'm gonna call her Abby."

Shortly afterwards, some of their friends from the FBI came to visit.  
Scully had given birth about six months or so ago to William and  
Mulder miraculously returned shortly before.

"Congratulations, Skin-man!" Mulder beamed as he gave the other man a  
hug. "Welcome to fatherhood, again!"

Skinner chuckled. "Uh, thanks, I think."

Scully sat down next to Kim, with a squirming William in her arms.  
With her free hand she gently pulled away the blanket that obscured  
the view of the baby. "She's beautiful Kim, congratulations."

"Thanks, Dana, I did have some help along the way you know," she  
winked.

"Anytime."

Monica and John walked in shortly after. "Hey everyone," John said.  
"Congratulations sir,"

"Now it's a party," Mulder laughed.

Monica looked from the newborn to Watson. "You never told me you had  
kids, Assistant Director!"

Mulder laughed. "What?! You didn't know he was caught banging the  
secretary under his desk?!"

Scully looked over at Mulder in shock. "Mulder! Not in front of the  
children!"

"Sorry, my bad. What was that again about no relationships in the  
workplace?!"

"Remember, I still have a say on whether you get your job back,  
Mulder," Skinner grinned.

"Now we have Agent Reyes and Agent Doggett, Agent Reyes has officially  
been assigned to the X-Files, I wonder where it's gonna go from here,"  
Mulder made a whistling noise.

"Maybe they'll be the next ones with a baby in the office, that'll be  
another X-File entirely," Skinner laughed.

Monica and John shrugged. They were just glad everyone was happy.

 

END


End file.
